officialweegeechroniclesdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Olimar90/Squirrelleo
Squirrelleo is a Malleo who is known as "The Rodent Malleo", He is from the Rodent Universe (Which all Planet were Nut-like). *He is a Small Malleo (Except He is Scrawny in Appearance), the Cutest Being with long pointy ears, wears grey clothing, and has a Bushy Tail. He does not wear any gloves. *Before He became a Malleo, He Started out as an Dwarf-like being with a Squirrel-like tail. *He maybe Cute, But He is shown to be Extremely Aggressive. *The letter "R" on his hat stand for the "Rodent Malleo", But His Name is actually "Squirrelleo". *He behaves like a Squirrel Who Stores Nuts, Because Nuts are his Favorite Food. *He hated being called "Cute" by Strangers Whom He doesn't Know Personally (Except for those Who were a Friend), He does Attack if Someone else finds him so Adorable, But before he did, He gave a warning to those who called him cute by not calling him cute. *His Only Appearance is in the Comics. *His Power level is 50,000,000. *His Ability is to teleport, to Fly, And to give Rabies. Also, He Can Bark When Threatened. *He is terribly Brave, Aggressive, and Highly very Tough, Even if He's incredibly Diminutive and Scrawny. He is also the Hero of the Comic. |-|relationship= ='Moosetakon'= Squirrelleo doesn't talk to Moosetakon Much. Although He does Bicker with him. He's shown to Hate Moosetakon so much. But Moosetakon Hated Squirrelleo more. He is Moosetakon's Rival. Since Moosetakon is More Sane and Wiser than Squirrelleo. ='Hyenion'= He loves to fight with Hyenion. They are Rivals, Squirrelleo and Hyenion love to Fight, Since Squirrelleo is a Hero and Hyenion is a Villain, But They do have a good Relationship With Each other Despite their Allignment. ='Photohon'= Photohon is Squirrelleo's Best Friend. Squirrelleo and Photohon had The Amazing Bonding Relationship. Before Photohon Fight Galaxion, He met Squirrelleo, He quickly Became his Best Friend and Bonded with Him. Squirrelleo and Photohon had a lot in Common No Matter What Despite having different Alignments. Squirrelleo and Photohon are best friends When Squirrelleo Met Photohon, They get along with Each other Quicker and better Than Galaxion does. Since Squirrelleo is a Nutty Character, He loves Photohon's Jokes since Galaxion does not. He is Photohon's Best friend and Companion. He also Loves to Play and Tease Photohon a lot. ='Galaxion'= "Galaxion is a Good Friend to Squirrelleo." Squirrelleo had a very good bonding relationship with Galaxion. ''' '''Squirrelleo is Galaxion's Close Friend. Although He does annoy Galaxion A lot like Photohon does, But Galaxion Still finds him Cute though. ='Tasmanion'= He is Squirrelleo's Close Friend. Since Tasmanion is More Hostile than Olimarsupial, Squirrelleo gets along with Tasmanion very well. ='Lightyarius'= Squirrelleo's Rival, He doesn't get along very Well. Although They do Fight and Bicker more often. ='Malleo'= When He first met Malleo, He was shown to be Unfriendly towards him, He wanted to kill Malleo, But After Many Long Fights, He decided to Spare him and help him get back to the group. *It is unknown How He became a Malleo... So He kept it a Secret and wouldn't tell no one. *He's from the Rodent Universe, Which Many Planets are Shaped like nuts and were Nutty. This Forces Squirrelleo to deal or fight with Nutty people. Note: This Character is a Prototype, And a plan to be tested with Comics, Illustration, and Meme. =Trivia= *He's the Only Character to appear in the Comics based on Weegee Chronicles. *His name "Squirrelleo" is based off from the word "Squirrel". *He is a Nutty and Witty Character With an Aggressive and Courageous Nature. But He is a Little Hero anyway. *He was an Dwarf-like or Elf-like Being with a Squirrel-like Tail (because of his Small size), But it is unknown How He turned into a Malleo. *He is the Counterpart to Hyenion. But He is shown is Amazing Counterpart to Photohon. *Squirrelleo is Photohon's Best Friend, Although He Appears to be Smaller than Photohon and wears Grey. *His Rival were Hyenion. *Squirrelleo Met Malleo in the Sidequal and Midqual of Weegee Chronicles in Season 2. He started out as Malleo's Rival when Malleo got seperated from the Group. He used his wits to Fight with Malleo instead of his fists. However, after a long Fight, He decided to Spare Malleo, and helped him get back to the group. *Squirrelleo's Signature Color is Grey. Category:Blog posts